<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome home darling by Grimm_Fairytales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044549">Welcome home darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimm_Fairytales/pseuds/Grimm_Fairytales'>Grimm_Fairytales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco in women kickers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Harry Potter, lots of pet names</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimm_Fairytales/pseuds/Grimm_Fairytales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been away on Auror business, When he comes home his lovely husband has a surprise for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome home darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pure smut. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sets down his heavy work boots by the door and hangs up his red Auror robes on the hook. Feeling tired and warn he trudges up the stairs taking them one step at a time. When he finally reaches his room, he feels a sense of relief. He’s finally home. The dark wizard they have been stalking for what seems like ages have finally been caught and are in for good. He hasn't been home in about a month and is feeling homesick. Harry begins to strip off his white bottom down and pants. He walks into his large bathroom and starts to fill the tub with steaming hot water. Once the tub his full he crawls in and begins to relax. Harry feels his once tense muscles slowly relax. Harry gets so relaxed he accidentally falls asleep in the tub.<br/> Hearing a loud bang jolts Harry awake. Unaware of how long he’s been out, he makes his way out of the tub and into some comfy clothes. An old rock band shirt clings to his chest showing off the muscles he’s trained hours for. He steps into low riding red joggers that hang a little too low on the hip. Harry grabs how wand from the bedside table and makes his way downstairs where the noise seems to be coming from. When he reaches the bottom of the stairs, he detects the noise is coming from the living room. Slowly rounding the corner, he confronts the stranger in his house. That “stranger” just so happens to be Harry's husband. <br/>“Draco what are you doing, and what the hell are you wearing” Harry lowers his wand and stares at the beautiful creature before him. <br/>“Harry! Love! How was work? I missed you so much!” Draco flatly ignores Harry's questions while adjusting his outfit. A red corset is binned to Draco’s chest. Said corset is mostly lace only truly covering the chest area. The corset complements his feminine like figure that any woman would kill for. To match the corset Draco threw on a red lacy thong that hugs his hips in the most delicious way. Draco has a kink for women’s underwear, Harry has and will never have an issue with Draco exploring his more feminine side. Harry truly does love Draco in red. It brings out his porcelain-like skin and when he blushes its game over for Harry. <br/>“We finally caught the dark wizard that has been hiding for months” Harry can feel all the blood and his brain for that matter start to rush south and fill his cock. <br/>“That’s wonderful babe!” Draco slow takes steps towards Harry “I always knew you could get him, I’m so happy your home I missed your big, strong arms wrapped around me.” Draco drags his porcelain hands across Harry's arms and chest. Harry catches one of the soft hands setting a fire under his skin and kisses each slender finger. <br/>“Thank you, love, it’s nice to know my beautiful husband believes in me” <br/>“Your husband is wishing for a kiss and a good shag that is long overdue, what do you say my big tough Auror” Draco looks up with a pout and grinds his arousal into Harry’s leg. <br/>“I think something can be arranged” Harry grabs Draco by his plush arse and hauls him up. Draco instinctually wraps his lean legs around his husband’s waste. Harry bends down and captures lips in a slow and loving kiss. A welcome home kiss if you will. They both separate for a moment then bring their mouths back together in a vicious kiss. Teeth bang together, tangles tong’s and animalistic noises escape both their throats. Draco’s hand tangle themselves in Harry's already rat nest of a hair. Harry slowly walks making his way upstairs. <br/>They finally reach the second floor; Harry misses the door into there room all together and slams Draco’s back into the wall. They break apart to catch their breath. Harry leans his forehead down till it touches Draco’s<br/>“Harry, darling I don’t mean to be so critical but you missed the door into our bedroom” Draco’s breath tangles with Harry's. He can’t help but stare into the red swollen lips as they speak. <br/>“Sorry love” Harry moves away from the wall and swings Draco over his shoulder. <br/>“Let me down you brute!” Draco pounds on Harry's back as he is carried off into there bedroom. Draco is thrown onto the bed with a bounce. He has no time to figure out what is going on before a shirtless Harry covers his body. Harry starts to leave marks on Draco’s neck claiming him for his own. <br/>“Harry…” he moans has Harry slowly descends his body. With a flick of Harry's wand Draco is suddenly naked. <br/>“Show off” Harry laughs while taking his now naked husband's nipple in his mouth. Draco cradle’s Harry's head to his chest and lets out a long moan. Harry plays with the nub till it becomes hard. Giving it one last bite he moves to the neglected nub. Draco throws his head back in pleasure and starts to beg Harry for more. Harry looks up at his beloved and slowly moves farther down his chest till he reaches Draco’s cock. He sucks the head in before taking the whole length in his mouth. Nuzzling his nose into the light blond curls. <br/>“Fuck Harry!” Draco scrambles to grab at Harry's hair, using it as an anchor. “Harry please” Draco doesn’t even know what he's begging for. With one last lick, Harry moves lower. He grabs Draco’s legs and shoves them up to his chest.<br/>“Hold your legs princess let me see your pretty pussy” Draco’s blush intensifies but slowly moves to grab his legs. <br/>“So pretty” Harry gives little licks around the wrinkled hole. With no warning, he dives in working his way into Draco’s arse. <br/>“Harry! More oh fuck more” Draco throws his head side to side as wet obese noises fill the room. Harry's glasses are pushed up his face as he tried to bury his whole head in between Draco’s soft globs. Harry alters between working his tongue into the tight hole and biting the rim making sure to keep Draco on his toes.<br/>“Harry fuck me, please! I can’t…” The please becomes too much for Draco, white streaks land on his chest and even his chin as he finally comes. Harry finally looks up to see his husband is a mess. Dracos eyes are rolled back into his head, heavy breathing and a thin sheen of sweat covers his body <br/>“You look so cute love” Harry swipes the cum off Draco’s chin and spreads it around his fingers. Draco lets go of his shaking legs and lets his heals touch the bed. Harry's wet fingers trace Draco’s winking hole before plunging home. After years of being married and having sex like teenagers, Harry knows exactly where Draco’s prostate it. Harry pumps his finger out while Draco screams under him <br/>“Harry I’m ready! I swear to merlin if you don’t fuck me in the new few seconds kiss your life goodbye!” Harry finally takes pity on Draco and lubes up his cock. <br/>“Ready love?” Harry brushes strands of blond hair out of Draco’s eyes. <br/>“Fuck me now Harry” Harry does what he’s told and slowly pushes his cock into Draco’s loosened hole. <br/>“Your pussy is so tight, it’s so fuckin good” Harry's bottoms out, he rests his forehead on Draco’s shoulders. Draco claws at Harrys back trying to get him to move. Harry finally sits back up and starts down at the angel in front of him. Slowly pulling out before brutally thrusting straight into Draco’s sweet spot. Angeling his thrusts Harry abuses Dracos prostate over and over. Draco moans into Harry's ear egging him to be rougher, faster and harder. Draco can feel pleasure build in his core and knows he won't last much longer. <br/>“Darling come with me, please…” Draco reaches up and kisses Harry hard, opening his mouth as in invitation for Harry's tongue to play with his. Harry reaches down and starts to stroke Draco's arousal. After a few more thrusts and pumps they come together. Draco can feel warm liquid fill his tight channel. More cum spills onto Draco and Harry’s chest. <br/>Harry collapses next to Draco but keeping him in his arms. <br/>“Harry a cleaning charm would be great right about now and where did you send my corset!” Draco sticking a slim finger into Harry's chest. <br/>“It’s on the chair in the corner love, and sleep I’m tired” Harry nuzzles his nose into Draco’s sweaty hair. Draco can’t help but smile into Harry's chest. He missed the feel of his husband’s strong chest under his hands and his natural woodsy smell. <br/>“I love you darling” <br/>“I love you to angel”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, everyone leaves a comment and a Kudos. It's always greatly appreciated I will be continuing the Frech cook and English prince don't worry your pretty little heads! I just had this fic locked stoked and ready to go!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>